


Mudblood Rights

by SarahsShortStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bullying, Crying, Discrimination, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Mudblood, Other, Partial Mind Control, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsShortStories/pseuds/SarahsShortStories
Summary: This story is a much darker take on the canon narrative during Hermione's 5th year.  After Umbridge takes over the school, muggleborn discrimination becomes prevalent and acceptable.  Hermione gets herself in trouble standing up to this establishment of bigotry, only to discover that detention isn't the only punishment she's facing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Hermione's Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione loses her temper. What else will she lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter doesn't have any explicitly naughty details, but there is plenty of that to come.

The air had seemed to get perceptibly colder around the castle ever since Umbridge took over the school. The ouster of Dumbledore from Hogwarts had caused a marked change of the collective mood, even for the many students who didn't believe Harry's story about Voldemort's return. The world was feeling darker day by day, and in this particular case Hermione felt guilty. She'd helped push her friends to form the DA, and Umbridge catching them had led to Dumbledore taking the blame with the Ministry.

Never could she have imagined that things could get so bad. Not here at Hogwarts. The castle always had a warm homey feel of safety. Now, absent of Dumbledore's presence, the halls felt drafty and dangerous. Umbridge had been insufferable before, but now she was terrifying. The cruel bigoted woman had similarly ill views of both half-breeds and muggleborns. Hagrid had been sacked, along with any other teacher who defied her. And she'd taken it upon herself as headmistress to fill any open slots with professors who aligned with her distasteful views on blood purity.

Not everyone in the castle was upset by the changes. Bullies like Malfoy, and many of the other Slytherins, had been emboldened by the views Umbridge spread. And those devious enough to ingratiate themselves with the new headmistress were even able to be on her Inquisitorial Squad. They strutted through the halls with special badges, and were even granted certain disciplinary privileges over other students. 

Within just a couple weeks, Umbridge had brought Hogwarts under the thrall of her reign of terror. Muggleborns, and even halfbloods, often sat silently at the back of classrooms and moved in groups to avoid harassment. A third year boy had been taken to the hospital wing after some Slytherin's supposedly caught him 'looking' at a pureblooded girl. The boys who hexed him hadn't even been punished. The situation outside the castle was similarly dire. She'd stopped getting the Daily Prophet when she realized they were putting a positive spin on muggleborns being registered and having wands stripped from them by the ministry.

Professor Buckthorn was an incredibly racist older man, one of the new 'teachers' that Umridge had brought in to stabilize her control. For the third time this week now, Hermione was grinding her teeth as she listened to him go off on a tangent about his favorite topic, the 'mental and moral inferiority of mudbloods'. Gryffindor had defense against the dark arts together with Slytherin this year. And she could just feel them intently listening to this disgusting diatribe on pureblood superiority. She couldn't take it anymore.

Without even bothering to raise her hand, Hermione stood up from her desk. Some of her classmates looked at her nervously. The young witch knew that she was sure to get detention for this, but even then it would still be worth it. She interrupted the old man mid-sentence, "Excuse me _sir_ , that is a bunch of utter nonsense". Then the bushy haired brunette began to rattle off, from memory, a list of accomplished muggleborns from wizarding history and their achievements.

Hermione felt her stomach twisting anxiously when she noticed that the older man's face had taken on a wide cruel grin instead of surprise or anger. Had he baited her intentionally? When her voice faltered, Buckthorn cut back in, "Ms. Granger, are you quite finished then? Perhaps if you wish to become involved in my class, a demonstration might be in order".

The robed man stalked forward towards the front row, piercing eyes scanning the room. "Ah yes, Longbottom here, a strong pureblood line. Even if he is a bit worthless himself. A good example". Buckthorn's wand came free of his sleeve and he continued "Longbottom, you will stand on your desk", and then he whispered a curse under his breath.

At the front of the class, Neville went rigid. And then he started to very stiffly stand up. The boy was fighting it. He obviously didn't want to play a part in the racist professor's demonstration. With a gasp, he collapsed onto the floor instead of climbing onto his desk.

Of course only Buckthorn knew that he hadn't _actually_ been trying to control Neville. Failing on one of the least impressive students in the class had been exactly the point he wanted to make. Now he started to turn towards the muggleborn girl in the middle of the room. The old professor was already casting, silently whispering under his breath again, but this time a completely different curse.

Hermione had instinctively reached for her wand, quickly drawing it from her robes. But not quick enough. Before she could cast a spell, or even point it at him, every muscle in her body seemed to freeze in place. The small brunette stood there with her wand half drawn, her eyes widening. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk either. She could think of what she wanted to do, but her body wasn't responding.

Not appearing to be in any hurry, Professor Buckthorn casually paced in front of the class, looking back over the heads of the other students towards the paralyzed girl. The class didn't know where to look. The old man spoke up again, "The first person to attempt to help Ms. Granger will be subdued and expelled under the authority of the headmistress. Is that quite understood? Ms. Granger, you do not want any of your friends to be harmed for your sake do you?".

Hermione realized that she had control of her mouth again when a shocked gasp burst from her lips. She could see her friends gripping their wands. But if they did anything they would be attacking a teacher. And in a room half full of Slytherins who were just as eager to fight. Her voice wavered as she faintly responded "N..no.. please.. don't try to stop him.. I..I knew I'd get in trouble..".

She felt her ability to speak suddenly cut off again as the grinning Professor flicked his wand. Without Hermione trying to move at all, her body shifted into a more natural position, just standing in the aisle with her wand at her side. It was one of the most disturbing things she'd ever experienced, as if she were just a puppet for the old man to control. But unlike with Neville, her movements appeared fluid and natural, not stiff or jerky.

"Excellent, excellent. Now then Ms. Granger, I don't believe it's advisable for a reckless mudblood like yourself to be carrying around such a dangerous toy. You might hurt yourself, or another classmate. Don't you agree?"

Unable to speak. Unable to move. Hermione could only watch in horror as her own hands lifted up in front of her. The entire class watched, glued to their seats, while Hermione Granger grasped her vinewood wand with both hands and slowly started to break it in half. There were some sparks and a puff of smoke, then the two dead pieces of wood dropped from her hands and clattered to the floor.

With that cruel smile widening on his face, the professor broke the silence that had fallen over the room. "I am so glad that you agree Ms. Granger. Now then, up onto your desk like Mr. Longbottom tried to do, tick tock". Before Buckthorn had even finished speaking, the body of the small skinny brunette was already climbing forward onto her desk of it's own accord. She got up on her knees first, and then pushed herself into a standing position. Her desk was roughly in the middle of the room, and Hermione could feel eyes on her from all directions. But she couldn't even move her head to look around.


	2. Hermione's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how far will a magically compelled Hermione be forced to go? The lesson continues.

"Now then". Professor Buckthorn's voice silenced any muttering as he settled himself at the front of the room, the old man leaning back against his desk. Much of the class turned to look at him, as the professor gave every sign of continuing his lecture.

"As I was saying, before being so rudely interrupted... Mudblood girls in particular desire nothing more than to be dominated. It drives them, no matter how much they attempt to fight back against their very nature. That is why it is so trivially easy for me to get the mudblood to remove her robes, I'm only pushing her to do what she already wants to do".

The sound of chairs turning filled the room as students looked back at the horrified Hermione. She had indeed already dropped her robes to the floor around her desk and stood now in her school uniform. As they all watched, her hands began to unbutton the front of her cardigan, and then slip it back over her shoulders. Hermione could do nothing. She couldn't cry out, she couldn't stop her hands, no matter how hard she fought.

In truth, Buckthorn was having to put quite a bit more energy into maintaining the spell than he'd expected. The girl was fighting hard. But even a trained auror would have had difficulty breaking free if they failed to block this particular curse. Using this sort of dark magic on a 5th year student was just cruel, not remotely fair. But of course the professor had no intention of telling that to anyone in the class.

In front of the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin classes of her year, Hermione's hips started to move. She wasn't just taking off her clothes, she was dancing. Her thin teenage body moved in a sinuous strip tease atop her desk, playing with the hem of her skirt before beginning to undo her blouse instead. Someone whistled behind her. Hermione felt blood rushing to her face as she blushed furiously, but she was helpless to stop the curse. She could feel the buttons in her fingers. She wanted to scream. But instead her face twisted into a cute sexy smile as she let her white blouse hang open, slowly pulling it back off of her shoulders while turning to let the whole class see.

Her small teen breasts hid behind a pastel green bralette with a little bow on the front, while her Gryffindor tie still hung loosely around her neck. The short bushy haired girl wasn't a model, but it was still an incredibly erotic display for the room of hormonal teen boys. Many of the girls put there hands to their faces, especially those from her own house, their eyes filled with pity.

But it was only going to get worse for Hermione from there. Her body kept dancing as her hands drifted down to her waistline. She was taking off her skirt, standing on a desk in front of the whole class! Her mind, already descending into panic, flailed inside the prison that her body had become. But the incredibly dark magic could not be resisted through mere force of will. Her hands let one side of her skirt drop, teasingly holding it up on the other side before allowing the pleated fabric to drop to the desk around her feet.

The poor girl had on a colorful pair of cotton panties, the fabric was printed with characters from one of her favorite muggle cartoons. Not exactly sexy lingerie. But her body kept moving as if it were. Hermione was wearing nothing now except for a pair of dark thigh-high stockings, her school tie, and her mismatched underwear. Her hands pulled up the sides of her muggle cartoon undies to make the fabric hug her little mound, and giving herself a wedgie in the back. Then they rubbed playfully up the sides of her body to her small chest. Hips still gyrating, she groped her own underdeveloped chest, lifting her breasts to try to make it look like she had more to work with. With boys from both houses barely daring to breath, her fingers teased down the cups of her bralette, just far enough for her nipples to peek out.

Professor Buckthorn's voice raised to silence the whispers, interjecting himself back into the 'lesson'. "Ms. Granger, I think the class has had enough of your provocative dancing. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor for allowing such a harlot into their house. Please get down. Do you have anything to say for yourself?".

Far too slowly, Hermione felt herself getting down off the desk, and her body seemed to be intentionally showing off far more than necessary as she did. The mortified girl stood in the aisle between the desks in just her stockings and underwear. The eyes of her classmates were burning into her, and the blush from her face had started to spread down the humiliated teen's neck to her shoulders. Hermione still couldn't control her own limbs, but she suddenly felt her ability to speak returned to her. The girl gasped out, panting slightly from the mental struggle that she'd been trying to put up this whole time. She managed to weakly stammer out "you.. you cant do this to me.. I.. I have rights..".

Seeming enthusiastic about her resistance, Buckthorn quickly interrupted "Ahhh yes, but of course you do Ms. Granger. It is a rather simple hex. We all saw Mr. Longbottom resist it with at least moderate competence. With your vaunted talents, it should be easy if you wanted to. Just like any student at this school, you have the right to put your clothes back on of your own free will and sit down for the rest of my lecture". The old professor paused dramatically before continuing with a hint of sarcasm, "Or... if you are so inclined... I also give you permission to kneel down and retrieve the rather prominent erection of Mr. Goyle there beside you from his robes. I'm quite certain that he would allow you to suck on it to your heart's content".

With a small flick of Buckthorn's wand inside his robes, the barely clothed Hermione found herself sliding down to her knees in the aisle. Her eyes filled with horror as her mind slowly registered exactly what the professor had said. No.. No.. anything but this..

But any control that she'd been allowed had once again been stripped away. The 'brightest witch of her age' watched helplessly from behind her own eyes as her hands moved to the overweight Slytherin student's lap. After a few moments of confusion, the rather dumb boy caught on to the game and was more than happy to help her get his throbbing dick out of his pants.

In the background, the professor continued his speech, but now every boy was either watching Hermione or craning their necks to try to see around the other students in the way. Some girls watched in horrified fascination, unable to look away, while others buried their faces in their desks so they wouldn't have to watch. "As you all can see, despite her rather overblown pride, the mudblood girl's body will not even attempt the most minor of resistance. Not when the hex provides a convient excuse to act on her core nature. And of course a chance for her to taste a pureblood cock".

Hermione wanted to die. Several students gasped as she leaned forward and allowed her lips to touch the head of Goyle's erection for the first time. But before taking it into her mouth, the brunette stuck out her tongue and slurped it down along his length. She licked the shaft all the way to its base, near her fat classmate's hairy balls, then teasingly back up the length to his tip.

No.. Oh god no.. The taste.. 

Hermione felt bile rising in her throat as her stomach rolled over in protest. Did Goyle even know what a shower _was_? She felt like she was about to throw up, but the curse wouldn't allow it. Her body silently retched inside. Then her lips opened around the horny teen boy's dick and started allowing it into her mouth. This was the first penis that the inexperienced girl had even seen up close before. Were they all so disgusting? Hermione had barely even kissed a boy, just that one time with Victor at the Yule Ball.

But the short girl's body moved as if she had done this a hundred times before. She continued to shift sinuously on her knees, putting on a show for the class in her embarrassing underwear while her head began to bob on the Slytherin's sweaty unwashed dick. Goyle just leaned his head back and groaned. He didn't even need to put a hand on her head, the little mudblood skank was doing it all on her own. Her tongue expertly licked along his shaft inside her mouth as she slowly took it deeper. 

Buckthorn's voice filled the room yet again "Oh please, don't hold back on our account Ms. Granger, we're just trying to hold a class here. But I'm sure you must already be quite aroused from this lewd display". That was all the man needed to say for one of her hands to start drifting down her body. She continued to squirm around in her panties while her hand slid down the front and began to very obviously touch herself in front of everyone. She was masturbating for the whole class. Her hand had pulled the front of her undies forward, allowing some of the closest students to even see her rubbing the hood of her clit while a finger teased in and out of her shaven teenage pussy.

Hermione was overwhelmed with horror and revulsion inside her mind. There was nothing she could do. But she tasted, and felt, every moment of it. If anything, it all felt even more intense with her mind unable to do anything but experience it all. She was pushing the boy's cock into her throat, gagging herself. The curse didn't need to concern itself with her ability to breathe. The muggleborn witch swallowed his length until she nearly passed out just from the sweaty smell of his balls. Then she would pull back whenever the boy started getting close to the edge. Her body was dragging it out, making the blowjob take even longer. 

Goyle was in heaven, this was so much better than his thick brutish hands. Usually no girl in school would even let him get close to her. Despite Hermione's apparent efforts, he wasnt going to be able to last much longer. Hormones raging, the boy had been rock hard and trying to rub himself under his robes from the moment her underwear had started to show during that sultry strip tease. He'd never seen a girl take off her clothes outside of a magazine. Now he had a warm and apparently willing mouth eagerly slurping on his cock.

Hermione had just pulled her lips back to his tip. She was teasing her tongue around it, still mentally gagging, when the heavyset boy suddenly moaned loudly and exploded in her mouth. His thick warm cum sprayed so hard against the roof of her mouth that some of it got up into her sinuses and came spurting out of her nose. Trapped in the web of the dark magic, Hermione didn't show any outward signs of caring. If anything she seemed excited. The revolted teen let his salty and bitter load of spunk fill her mouth before gulping it down so that the boy could continue emptying his balls. Her free hand had started moving on his shaft, gently milking it into her mouth while she sucked at the tip, not leaving a drop behind.

The thuggish tubby boy looked like he might be about to blissfully pass out. Hermione hadn't stopped when he finished. She'd thought that would be it. But the poor girl was continuing to work on Goyle's softening cock as if trying to coax it back to full-mast. She let it slip from her lips, but then began to lick her tongue along the shaft again. So much more thoroughly than before. The entire time, Hermione's other hand was still down the front of her panties, openly masturbating. Forcing her to feel the pleasure of her sensitive clit being teased from its hiding place even as she was publicly humiliated in front of the class.

Buckthorn let it go on a little longer, making sure that the uppity mudblood girl would never be able to get that taste out of her mind, and also ensuring that Goyle could safely go back to forgetting what showers were. Eventually the smirking old man chose to intervene, continuing his mockery of the helpless student, "Ms. Granger, I do believe that Mr. Goyle is spent for now. Perhaps you could try again after class once he's had time to recover? At least for the moment, I think you should return to your desk so that we can all move on".


	3. Hermione's Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's already been forced to strip away her clothes and her dignity. But Professor Buckthorn wants to do more.

Hermione slowly pulled herself up from the floor and turned to step back across the aisle to her desk. But she still wasn't the one in control. Instead of releasing her, he was keeping the spell going! She was trapped inside her own head.

Instead of picking up her clothes, or even sitting back down in her chair, the slim brunette started to bend forward over the side of her desk. Hermione was forced to watch the reactions of her own friends and housemates while she bent over in nothing but her underwear and presented her backside to the Slytherin half of the room. Then, the horrified girl's hands began to tug down the sides of her muggle department store panties. Her eyes found some of the Gryffindor boys in front of her, watching her, and she felt herself wink at them. The crimson shade of her cheeks was the only thing that hinted at the screaming girl mentally sobbing behind those playful eyes.

Meanwhile, her cotton undies slid down over her skin, exposing herself for the other side of the room. She had her small chest pressed against the wooden desk, and her now bare bottom stuck up as high in the air as her short legs could manage. She stopped with her panties around her upper thighs, pulled down just far enough to show her teen slit behind. The view allowed the Slytherin's behind her to see that the poor girl's compelled masturbation had actually managed to arouse her body against her will. Her clit stood out slightly, begging for attention. And there was a noticeable damp spot on the crotch of her panties.

The professor's voice barked out in feigned annoyance, "Really Ms. Granger? Are you not even going to attempt to break the hex? Not even a little? Are you enjoying this excuse to show off for your classmates that much?"

Even as he taunted her, he could feel the desperation of her mind. She _was_ fighting. Perhaps harder than anyone he'd ever used this curse on before. She'd nearly managed to get out of it when he'd forced her to suck that disgusting boy's cock. But he'd solidified his concentration on the spell now, and he was able to keep the stressed shaking of his wand hand hidden from the students inside his voluminous robes. The man had only meant to make her strip at first, but he hadn't been able to resist pushing her harder. And now this had become far too entertaining to just let her off the hook easily.

Of course Hermione had not been allowed the ability to verbally respond either. Buckthorn just nodded at her silence and continued on "If you are so keen for more attention, I think we should turn this into another learning exercise. A quiz perhaps. I mean, we all know the brilliant young mudblood of Gryffindor by reputation, but do we really know you?". The old professor leaned back on his own desk again, apparently deep in thought.

"Now, of course I understand that you are busy savoring the taste of Mr. Goyle's.. fluid.. I wouldn't want to interrupt your enjoyment. So if the answer to a question is yes, you will wiggle your bottom. If the answer to a question is no, you may shake your head. Is that simple enough for you to understand Ms. Granger?"

Helplessly, Hermione felt her naked upraised butt wiggling playfully in the direction of the entire 5th year of Slytherin house.

"Very good Ms. Granger. At least we know that is within your capabilities, even if keeping your clothing on is not. Now, you are going to answer every question absolutely honestly. To begin with, I have a hard time believing that to be the first time you've sucked a cock, am I correct in assuming that you make a habit of it?

The poor girl wanted to pull her hair out, but all she could do was smile as her pert little ass wiggled in the air again.

"Of course, yes. Is there any chance that has something to do with how you've kept your grades up all this time? Getting talented pureblood boys to do your homework?". There was another happy little wiggle, followed by snickering from the Slytherins.

Buckthorn pretended to think for a moment, "Hmm, I will give Gryffindor 5 points for your honesty, but I'm afraid I will also have to take away 50 points for such flagrant cheating. And have you been having sex with them as well mudblood?". At that, the humiliated virgin couldn't stop her bare bottom from giving yet another little shake, and her body spread her legs a bit further open just to punish her for resisting.

"What about in that rear of yours that you like to show off so much Ms. Granger?". Which of course got another teasing wiggle, along with an accompanying burst of laughter and a few wolf whistles.

"Indeed, and which do you prefer Ms. Granger? Ohh, whoops, my apologies. You don't have to say it. Lets see... do you prefer to have things put into your butt Ms. Granger?". Hermione could feel her body pushing itself up on her tiptoes, just to stick her pert little ass up higher as she shook it in the air.

"Oh my, even I couldn't have expected that answer. But I suppose that is the mark of a true mudslut. You disgrace this school by even being here young lady". Professor Buckthorn paused to shake his head, then spoke up again, "Mr. Malfoy, since you are nearby and Mr. Goyle is still.. indisposed.. would you please find something to put up Ms. Granger's rear to help her concentrate for the rest of class?

Hermione's thoughts flooded with a surge of panic. She could hear the boy standing up from one of the nearby desks behind her. Her mind raced with horrifying possibilities. She could practically feel that superior grin that Draco always had plastered to his face. Then she heard him picking up something off the floor. The poor girl's body squirmed invitingly in his direction. She couldn't make herself move away, not even when she felt the cruel boy's hand on the bare skin of her lower back. Her own body was pushing her hips back eagerly to rub against the front of his pants. She felt him lean in, and then she heard a cruel devious whisper in her ear, "not yet Granger, I'll find you later, when Pansy's not around".

Then she felt something being pushed into her previously untouched little behind. Something hard, and wooden. Her eyes widened in shock. Malfoy was slowly shoving the longer half of her own broken wand up her ass. The poor girl's sphincter was forced to open around the thick end of the shaft, but Hermione couldn't even cry out. Instead, she was making happy little mewling sounds for everyone nearby to hear, while Draco pushed inch after inch of the decorative vinewood grip into the horrified teen girl's asshole. He forced it in until there were only a few inches still sticking out, then began to twist it around.

Hermione let out a loud moan. A mortifyingly lewd sound that she had never made before in her life. Her body bucked back from the desk, humping at the air behind her. The slim girl's back was arched, sinuously writhing in front of Malfoy. There was no real pleasure of course, aside from the little bit of residual arousal that had been forced on her. But Buckthorn was forcing the unfortunate girl to quite convincingly fake an orgasm in front of the whole class.

By the time her body stopped shaking, even the boy right behind her seemed convinced. Satisfied with his work, Draco tugged her panties back up as far as the broken wand sticking out of her butt would allow them to go. Then he turned back to his own desk smirking in amusement.

Before too much chatter could fill the silence, the professor raised his voice again "Ms. Granger. Since you are unable to stay silent, I think it best that you take your leave. As a punishment, the clothes that you removed will stay here, to remind you to keep them on in the future. There are... 10 minutes until the end of class. I believe that if you hurry now, you can likely make it to Gryffindor tower before the halls become too crowded".

Still moving so as to look as slutty as possible, the nearly naked girl pushed herself up from her desk without a word of protest and started to obediently sashay out of the room in only her underwear.


	4. Hermione's Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter focused on some of the aftermath of the abuse that Hermione has suffered so far. Can she make it back to the dormitory in time?

The moment the door to the classroom closed behind her, Hermione froze in place as if she'd struck a brick wall. Slowly, she lifted up her hands in front of her. She did. Her. She hadn't been able to move her own limbs for nearly an hour. The longest and most horrifying hour of Hermione's young life. Now Buckthorn had released his curse just as suddenly as he had originally cast it. She was herself again.

The events of the past hour hit her like a sledgehammer to the chest, as if she were re-experiencing them all at once. Hermione crumpled to her knees just outside the door and started to cry. Deep, heaving, wailing sobs, her whole body shaking as tears poured from her eyes. She knelt there in the hall, barely clothed, her face buried in her hands.

Precious minutes ticked by before she was able to slow her breathing. The bushy haired brunette tentatively reached back and touched the broken end of the wand, her wand, that was uncomfortably protruding from her bottom. The wood was shattered where it was supposed to meet the missing piece. Was she even still a witch without a wand?

Hermione started trying to very gently pull the shaft out, but she was afraid of hurting herself with the decorative vine ridges along the length of the grip. She didn't have time. As deeply as Malfoy had shoved it, it would take far to long to remove it without pain.

Still trembling, the poor girl managed to get herself up to her feet using the wall. She felt weak and sick. Her stomach gurgled in protest. The only thing she'd had to eat so far today was Goyle's cum. Suddenly the taste of rising bile was back in her throat along with the memory of the taste of Goyle's filthy dick. Hermione gripped the wall with both hands to steady herself, the room spun and she started to cough and dry heave, barely stopping herself from throwing up right there in the hall.

The voice of her usually reasoned thoughts nagged at the back of her mind. She didn't have time for this either. The short girl started forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other. 10 minutes. How long did she have left?

Hermione stumbled down the hall. One of her thigh-high stockings had slipped lower than the other. She was a mess. Her light green bralette was still tugged down slightly, showing her nipples and most of her small chest instead of covering them. The embarrassing cartoon-printed panties she was wearing had been pulled back up, except for in the back where the broken wand poked straight out from her half-exposed bottom. The uncomfortable feeling of it shifting inside her as she walked was incredibly distressing. Her brown hair looked frazzled and her face was still coated in tears.

She made her way through the castle as quickly as she could manage. The halls were usually mostly empty during classes, but there were still a few other students around. Hermione had to quickly double back and take different routes several times, silently praying that the person she'd just seen hadn't had enough time to recognize her. But then how many other short girls with her bushy looking hair would be wearing a Gryffindor tie? Hermione was afraid the answer might be only her.

Still, she'd made it a good part of the way to the tower when she heard gasps from behind her. Hermione wheeled around. The door she'd just passed had opened and a small crowd was pouring into the hall. For an instant she froze up in shock. Like some small animal caught in the headlights of a muggle truck. But as the boys pushing their way out of the room jockeyed with each other to get a better look, she had the presence of mind to run. Hermione ran as fast as a girl who had half a foot of wood stuck up her bum could run. 

Another class of students started filing into the hall in front of her and she stumbled to a stop. The desperate girl ran back several feet and took a different turn. It was a slightly longer route, but she was so tantalizingly close to the tower. She could make it. Halfway there, more doors started opening around her. The hall was filling with students from several different years. Tears pouring down her face, the humiliated little witch had to push her way through them. She heard a flash from a muggle style camera behind her, but Hermione managed to force her way free of the shocked crowd, continuing her unsteady run for safety.

By the time Hermione reached her dormitory, she could do little more than collapse. Her physical tiredness was nothing compared to the mental exhaustion burying her. She hadn't even had time yet to come to terms with just how traumatic the experience had been. Curling up in her bed, Hermione weakly pulled the drapes closed and passed out. An hour later, she was conscious enough to start gently removing the long shaft of vinewood from her ass. It took her awhile, but finally she got the rest of the handle out with a soft gasp. Then she passed out again.


	5. Hermione's Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione loses her innocence in a way that is somehow even more humiliating than she'd feared. And then things somehow get worse.

When Hermione finally managed the strength to crawl out of bed, it was nearly lunch. She heard Lavender and Parvati whispering about something, about her. When she pulled back her drapes, both girls immediately stopped talking and traded looks at each other. Pavarti at least gave her a polite awkward wave before both of them hurried out of the dormitory. Hermione grimaced. She wanted to just stay locked up in here, hiding in her bed forever. But her upset stomach growled in hunger. She still hadn't eaten anything except for... The memory of a strong salty taste hit her and she stopped. No... she didn't want to think about that.

Physically rested, the traumatized girl pushed herself up and began to strip out of what little remained of the clothes she'd put on that morning. She felt a welling sense of self-revulsion and desperately wanted to change. Hermione changed into a very simple set of plain white cotton underwear. At least nobody could make fun of her for these. Then she put on a fresh uniform. Thankfully she had enough that losing the one from this morning wouldn't be a loss. She swore that all of her skirts seemed slightly shorter though. Was it in her head? Hadn't they always reached below her knees before? Hermione felt like she was going crazy. She must just be confused.

The walk towards the Great Hall was fairly peaceful. She was late for lunch, so most of the school would already be down there. She just needed to slip in and get some food, then leave before anyone could bother her. Hermione was so caught up in trying to think through her plan that she nearly walked right into a group of 2nd year Slytherin's coming the other direction. It was a mix of boys and girls, laughing and chatting among themselves like on any other day. She tried to step out of their way, but just as they started to pass by one of the boys blurted out "Oi! That's the mudblood! The one that let Draco stick her wand up her bum!".

The whole group of younger kids turned to look at her and time seemed to slow down. Her eyes darted around for an escape. A catty girlish voice piped up "oh yeah, it totally is, I saw her this morning in the upstairs corridor. She was running around the school practically naked!". One of the girls friends quickly quipped, "She looks a little bit overdressed now..". Hermione could try to run, the whole group was at least three years younger than her. But they had wands, and she didn't.

A boy stepped forward saying "check this out", and gave his wand a flick "wingaardium leviosa". 

No! Her skirt had immediately floated upwards, lifting above her waist and completely exposing the white cotton undies she was wearing. This wasn't even a hex! Just an entry level spell that wouldn't have even worked on her if she had a wand. The panicking brunette desperately tried to push her skirt back down with her hands, but the giggling students were starting to surround her now and she could only keep a small part of it down at a time.

Hermione ran. It was her only hope. The small girl managed to push between two of the younger boys. They both just barely failed to grab her. She kept going. She thought she was home free. Then she heard one of the girl's voices behind her "Petrificus Totalus!".

It was a simple hex. One that she'd learned in first year. But the wandless teen had no way to block it. Every muscle in her body screeched and stiffened as the spell struck her in the back. Hermione hit the floor of the hallway hard. There was a sharp pain in her right shoulder, but thankfully it was just bruised, not broken. The giggling group jogged over to her fallen body and soon she felt small hands on her.

The 5th year witch was rolled over onto her back, her eyes only able to look up at the ceiling above her. Two of the younger Slytherin girls were there kneeling over her with devious little smiles on their cherubic faces. They were starting to unbutton her uniform, happily making cruel comments about her body to each other and their friends while they pulled open her blouse for the boys to see. Someone else was pulling down her panties! She couldn't see anything but the two faces hovering over her. She couldn't move a single muscle. Couldn't look down. Couldn't speak. She couldn't even change the surprised facial expression still locked onto her face.

"Hurry up down there, you don't want get caught with your pants down". The chatter among the kids chilled Hermione to the bone. Someone's fingers were clumsily spreading her slit. No.. not like this.. this couldn't be her first time...

She felt a weight on her lower body and then something hard was pushing into her. A male voice, still cracking from puberty, groaned out from just outside her view. "uhhphhh.. yeah... its so warm and wet in there.. so good..". He started thrusting, and suddenly Hermione was being fucked for the first time. The two girls continued to taunt their petrified victim while they did something to her bra, "ooo, that means she likes it, don't you mudslut?", "oh yeah, I bet she lets all the Gryffindor's screw her!".

It was the boy's first time too, and he didn't last long. There was another moan and then she felt warm goo filling up her deflowered teen pussy. "Come on, get up, I'm next!". After a moment there was some shuffling down around her spread legs, then "ewww gross man, did you have to get her all messy?". One of the girls kneeling over Hermione looked down with a cruel grin spreading across her face, "wait a sec, I've got an idea, help me roll her over...". The blood drained from Hermione's face. No... Not that too.. She couldn't change her facial expression, but her eyes were begging the younger girl not to do this. The young pureblood didn't seem to care.

After some negotiation among themselves, Hermione was laid face down on the floor. She felt the weight of one of the younger boys on top of her, and his hands reached around to grope her small breasts. The horrified girl could feel his erection grinding against her bottom. Then one of his hands was on her back, lifting himself up while he used the other to worm his dick between her cheeks. Nonononono... Hermione screamed helplessly in her mind as she felt the tip pushing open her sensitive ring. It was still sore from having the wand in there for so long. The young boy grunted behind her "Damn.. it.. its so tight... they must be using magic on her... to keep it this tight..". The helpless paralyzed girl couldn't even move as she was anally raped by a boy who she would have dismissed as a child the day before. Thankfully the painful experience was relatively brief. He wasn't very experienced either. Hermione wanted to die as she felt hot spunk spraying inside her bowels.

After he finished, there was some more chatter by her feet that she couldn't quite make out. Her panties were pulled back up over her cum-dripping little holes. There was more giggling and she couldn't shake the scared feeling that they were doing something else to her. Her body was rolled over onto her back again, but now the group was all out of view. She felt the girls' small hands below her waist, but they just seemed to be bantering with one another while the boys congratulated themselves. A few minutes later they started fixing her clothes, then propped her fully dressed against the wall.

The body bind jinx wore off around the time that the laughing group was rounding the corner, presumably on their way back to the Slytherin common rooms. Hermione groaned weakly, her legs shaking as she tried to pick herself up off the floor. How had this happened to her?! She'd just been raped by a group of 2nd years. It didn't feel real. It couldn't be real. But the disgusting feeling of cum still inside her wasn't going away. Hermione started sobbing again and slid back down the wall onto the floor.

But eventually her growling stomach managed to remind her how starving she was. If she didn't eat something, she felt like she was going to pass out. Stumbling at first, the wandless witch unsteadily started down the hallway like a newborn fawn.

By the time she made it to the Great Hall, Hermione had mostly physically recovered from the encounter. Though she was still visibly shaking from the emotional trauma, and her eyes moved like a scared animal hiding from a predator. It took a few moments for people to notice her, but whispers quickly started to spread around the room. People looked up from their food or conversations. Hermione seemed to shrink down as she felt eyes turning towards her. Headmistress Umbridge, apparently sensing the commotion, noticed her as well. 

The older woman looked snootily down on Hermione and remarked, "Ms. Granger, your hair is a mess, what have you been getting up to now? You should know that Professor Buckthorn has chosen not to give you a detention for your interruption of his class, due to the limitations of your blood. I don't think I would be so kind given what I've heard about your outrageous behavior. But it is his decision". Hermione could only stand there, the poor girl already on the verge of tears. Umbridge paused and took a closer look at the small trembling brunette, her face starting to frown. The woman's tone quickly harshened as she scoffed "Ms. Granger! I do not believe that is a regulation length skirt that you are wearing!"

A measuring tape appeared in her hands out of the air and she quickly leaned down and started lining it up with length of the girl's skirt while Hermione stood frozen in shock. The small scene near the entrance of the Great Hall was only drawing even greater attention to Hermione, as more and more students noticed what was happening.

The pink clad woman abruptly straightened up and continued "Ahem, just as I thought, this skirt is half an inch shorter than the regulation length. Given what I've heard from Professor Buckthorn, I've little doubt that you were attempting a shrinking charm but lacked the ability. Hmm.. As a lesson not to modify your clothes in the future, I will demonstrate the proper technique. Re-ducio".

With a flick of the headmistress' wand, Hermione felt the waistline of her skirt tighten. Hermione's eyes opened wide in horror as she stared up at the woman and then down at herself. The hem of her uniform skirt was rapidly rising up her legs. Not just to her thighs, but all the way up. Hermione could only watch aghast as her panties came into view. The spell kept going until her entire skirt had been turned into nothing more than a very tight belt around her waist.

The cumstains on her white undies weren't super obvious, but at least Umbridge clearly saw them given the short gasp of revulsion that escaped from the woman as she scrunched up her nose. Much more prominent though was the green colored writing that the 2nd year Slytherin girls had put all over those white cotton panties.

'Mudblood', 'Mudslut', 'Slytherin's Bitch', 'the Whore of Gryffindor', and a number of other slurs and insults decorated Hermione's underwear. On the back, the words 'Free Rides Here' were written across the top with an arrow pointing down towards where cum was leaking from her violated bottom. Across one cheek the girls had squeezed in 'Give me your magic seed mister', a reference to a particularly offensive and debunked myth that muggleborn children obtain their talents through sex with wizards.

The older woman's usual facade of fake politeness twisted into a face of pure disgusted anger. She obviously assumed that Hermione had done the lettering herself, or allowed someone else to do it. "YOU, go to the staff table, NOW!".

The command was hardly necessary, as she then proceeded to grab the brunette by the shoulder and march her towards the front of the Great Hall. The mortified teenager was dragged stumbling along down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, her ruined panties on display. Tears poured down her face as the headmistress twisted her arm and forced her up onto the raised dais. Then Hermione was roughly bent forward over the end of the staff table, her head facing away from the entire student body of Hogwarts.

"If you desire so much to be the center of attention Ms. Granger, than that is what... will... happen...". The last three words were emphasized by a hairbrush that Umbridge had pulled from her handbag smacking hard and loud across Hermione's bent over backside. The pinned girl squirmed and squealed in pain. The hall briefly fell into silence as the woman continue the harsh spanking, bringing the brush down on her panty-covered butt over and over. "You... Filthy... Dirty... Girl...".

After about a minute of relentless beating, the woman finally stopped. Umbridge was breathing heavily. The headmistress placed the brush back in her bag and adjusted her hat while Hermione sobbed incoherently into the table.

The fake sweetness had returned to the older woman's voice, "Ms. Granger, you will remain exactly where you are until the rest of us are finished with lunch. Then you will be allowed to have some food before your next class starts".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these last couple chapters really quickly together. I hope you enjoy them, I'd love to get feedback on my writing :)


End file.
